Strawberry Pie
by DarkYaoi
Summary: This takes place when L and Light are chained together. Doing the most simple tasks such as showering and sleeping become difficult. As sexual tension rises, it's simple strawberry pie that brings them together.
1. Chapter 1

This is from Light's point of view; it is the first day that Light and L were chained together.

* * *

"_I'm going to regret killing him, I think." _I thought as I watched L sleep. This was one of the rare moments he ever does sleep. Most of the time, he's so hyped up on caffeine and sugar that he never stops working. His head sat on the arm of the couch and he was curled up into a tight little ball. It wasn't exactly the warmest of nights and L doesn't exactly wear the most appropriate of clothing.

I looked at him some more before a shiver rolled off his body. His white shirt and baggy pants were covered in chocolate, cake and cookie crumbs. There was a small stain of coffee in the middle and it was all wrinkled. I would never wear such clothes.

I wasn't about to let him freeze, no matter how many times I've thought about killing him. I just didn't like the thought of being without L. His small hands always picking at something, whether it be a file from a case, or anything with sugar. He never wore shoes and I doubt he ever combed his hair.

I picked him up and held him for a moment. I then walked into the other room which held L's bed and slowly lowered him onto it. His hair was tangly and it caught on my fingers as I ran my hand through his hair, but he obviously used conditioner. I chuckled to myself. I climbed into the bed beside him and lay there. I was early morning so I had already slept the night away earlier before L had fallen asleep on the couch.

I am not afraid to say that I don't really care for Misa. She whines and pouts and is extremely annoying but I am afraid to admit, even to myself that I do care about L. He is one of the few real friends that I have. He even said that I was his friend. I might even care about him more than I should. I yearned to hold the sleeping figure beside me but resisted because I knew that there were cameras all around the room and L could wake up any second and when he did, he would surely want cake, cookies or ice-cream, something with sugar at least.

The chain jingled slightly as I moved to turn away from him, in fear that he would wake up and see me looking at him.

The suns light slipped in the curtain less window painting the room in an orange glow. My normal routine for a day usually consists of a shower in the morning, eating, work, lunch, work, dinner, then more work, and then sleep. I wonder how being chained to L will affect my routine. It will most defiantly involve more work and more sugar. L had chained us together yesterday afternoon.

L stirred in his sleep and rolled over. The chain pulled my arm and it flopped over L. I tried to pull but I couldn't without moving L or tuning so I would face him and be awkwardly close to him. So I sat up and sat close to him making sure not to move my arm too fast.

I glanced at the clock. It read seven thirty. L will probably be furious with himself for sleeping "late". He works most of the days and pulls all nighters quite often from what knowledge I have of him.

He ended up sleeping for another hour before I finally decided to wake him up.

"L!" I said shaking his curled up body.

He didn't move.

"L!" I called again.

SMACK! His hand flew towards my face and smacked my across the face.

L bolted strait up and glared at me. He glanced at the clock like I had previously.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Now I've lost precious time that I could have been working on the Kira case!" He jumped out of bed dragging me along with him.

He practically ran over to his computer and yelled into the micro phone.

"Watari! I need cake now!"

"Yes sir." Watari replied back.

"Now Yagami. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed your sleep to do your best on this case." I replied simply. I really need a shower to think right now…

"I do just fine as long as I have my cake." He said as Watari entered handing him the cake.

"Alright, whatever. I need to take a shower Ryuzaki. Unchain us." I said annoyed.

"I can not do that. Then I wouldn't be able to watch you and that would defeat the point of the whole thing." L stated. Did I hear him right? This doesn't mean… No it can't…

"What?! No! This means… No. I refuse to think about it." I stumbled backwards slightly.

"Well. This does mean what you think. I will be coming along and besides, I am in need of a shower as well." L stood up after finishing off his piece of cake. "Come on."

He grabbed two towels and dragged me down the hallway to the bathroom. Throwing open the door I stopped as he progressed to take off his shirt. I looked away.

"What's wrong Light-kun?" L asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"I thought you said you needed a shower…" Said L confused. I swear to god he is about as clueless as the children in Pre School about these kinds of things.

"I do but. I refuse to have one in your presence." I said stubbornly trying not to act like a three year old girl, and failing miserable. Damn it.

"I don't understand." L was now fully nude and I kept my face turned and my eyes focused on the door knob. "It's just a shower. Would you rather stay grimy and dirty?" L bent over to turn on the water. The chain was tight and my arm was stretched out but I stayed rooted to the spot.

"L." I said threatening.

"Come on Light-Kun. The water is nice and warm." L pulled the chain and I took a few steps forward. I would rather a cold shower at the moment. My pants were feeling tight and I dared not look at L.

"Is Light-Kun too scared?" L asked suspiciously.

"No." I grumbled back.

"Then what is his problem?"

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you take a shower with me?" L asked. He didn't know how wrong that sounded.

I didn't know how to answer this one so I just removed my shirt and felt my whole body grow hot. I fought my growing erection.

Finally after I was finally awkwardly nude, I somehow ended up in the shower.

L was rubbing shampoo in his hair and I was facing the other way doing the same.

I risked a glance at L. Bad idea. He was washing himself with a cloth, somewhere, that I really shouldn't have seen. I couldn't hold it in. I felt myself grow hot. My hardened member throbbed but I was lucky. L probably would pelt me with questions but I had no choice.

My hand grasped it, wrapping my fingers around and I…

* * *

Review please!! Tell if I should write more!!!


	2. Chapter 2

… turned the knob in the shower on cold. A few seconds later I heard L shriek and felt the cold water hit me, casing my hardened member to slack. I quickly turned the knob back to warm.

"Did you do that Light-kun?" L asked suspiciously.

"No."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure." I grabbed the conditioner and squeezed some into my hand.

"I don't think I believe you. There is a 46% chance that you are telling the truth. And if your lying that is the exact thing Kira would do…" L thought out loud. Damn him. I wasn't going to admit I had turned the water cold, because then he would ask why and then I'd be in trouble.

We finished our shower in silence before stepping out and drying off. I didn't risk a glance at him, not this time after that close call. When we were dressed, L being L, wanted something sugary before going back to work. So I was dragged into his small kitchen.

I was forced to hold a platter of cupcakes and a cake while L got a bowl of candy and ice cream.

"Would Light-kun want something?" L said staring at me intently with his black eyes.

I shook my head and he shrugged. His hair was still dripping wet, while mine was towel dried. We then sat on the couch in the "living room"(can't really consider it a living room when there is barely anything a normal would consider living with in their home; computer, candy, cameras, cake, chocolate, cupcakes…)

L flicked on the computer and was reviewing the videos from the subway, when Kira killed one of the officers working on the case. I tried not to think about what I would have to do to L in the future. Kill him. His chances of survival were slim. I was god. I can do what I want. I will pass judgment on to those who break the law. L is not a criminal but he stands in my way. It's hard to think like that. To think L will be gone, dead.

Emotions are such a burden. To get rid of this one emotion I felt for L would be a blessing. Then I would have to worry, the nightmares would leave, and I would stop… lusting.

"Light? Hello?" L waved his hand in my face. "Are you in there?" I turned my head to look at him and he shoved a chocolate cupcake in front of my nose. "Eat. Sugar calms me. Don't worry we'll catch Kira!" He said cheerfully.

The day was boring and I didn't learn much of anything new. Dark fell all too late. I wanted to sleep but I didn't dare to in L's presence while he was awake and still working. I kept my eyes glued open. The computer screen was growing fuzzy as the clock struck one. I hadn't done anything all day except…ahem…earlier. My muscles were stiff giving me a sense of tiredness.

My eyes slowly slipped closed and I wrenched the open. L looked over at me.

"Are you tired Light-kun?" He asked me. I barely understood. It was if everything was in slow motion.

"A bit." I said swaying slightly. If I hadn't known better, I'd have said I was drunk.

L stood up and pulled the sleeve of my arm. "Come on then, unless you want to sleep on the couch."

I stood up and followed him, the only thought on my mind was sleep. I fely myself being guided, L's hand was on my back pushing forward and steering me into the bedroom.

I climbed into bed and L sat on top of the covers, biting his thumb like he does when he's thinking. I slipped into uneasy dreams and the last thing I felt was L lifting my head into his lap and running his fingers through my hair but then again, it could have been a dream.

"_Ryuzaki!" I cried as he trailed kisses all over my chest. My hand in his hair bringing his lips back to mine._

_His kisses were heated and his fingers trailed down my stomach. I then realized that I had no clothes. He rubbed my hardened member and I instantly lost control of my body. I couldn't move as he continued to kiss me and give me a hand job._

_I was panting. _

"_On your stomach." He ordered. I complied._

_His fingers entered me and stretched me out. I arched my back._

"_Please." I begged._

_His member touched me and he prepared to enter he thrust forward and…_

"Damn it." I said when I woke up from the dream. My hardness bulged against my pants. I sat up and realised my head had been indeed on L's lap. L leaned against the headboard of the bed. A slight trail of drool slipping out the corner of his mouth.

"What am I going to do." I asked myself as the pain and tightness in my pants continued.

I sat there thinking for a few moments. What could I do. I wasn't in the shower. So no cold water. I can't masturbate for obvious reasons. I could and say I had been thinking of Misa. That bratty bitch. It might be believable. L doesn't even know what the word masturbate means…probably, maybe, I don't know.

My mind was racing out of control. I don't know what to do. What should I do? What can I do? What if L wakes up? What if I get "stuff" on him? Oh my god this is too complicated. I need to think of something else. Think, think, think.

I am so freaked right now. L could wake up any second now. Damn it. What should I do?

L shifted in his sleep and I jumped causing the bed to move and L fell off the bed, causing the chain to pull, pulling me off the bed as well. We both crashed onto the floor.

I landed on something warm and soft. Well at least my boner was gone. Scared me shitless when he moved.

I was laying on L. My head rested on his chest, I looked up to see L's curios black eyes looking at me. I hurried to get off him. I stood up.

"Sorry." I mumbled under my breath.

L got up as well continuing to look at me. I looked back.

"What was Light-kun doing?" L asked me. Shit.

"I woke up, and you fell off the bed, and I fell." I tried not to say too much. My voice shook slightly.

L shrugged and we went into the kitchen to eat. I ate and apple and a cinnamon bun loaded with icing that L put on it.

I ate quickly and L continued looking at me, it confused me and made me feel nervous.

"Light. You have icing on you cheek." He said reaching over and ran his finger over the spot where the icing was. He then sucked on his finger. This gesture confused me even more. I tried not to look at him while he sucked his finger, but it was tempting to jump him right then and there. I forced myself to look away.

* * *

HA! BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN IN THE SHOWER! Or maybe you did.... In that case...

YOU MUST BE A NINJA!

Review please!

Ok. So i'm haveing a bit of writers block at the moment. Any suggestions what should happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I couldn't think of what to write. It was annoying... Anyway. Please read, enjoy, review.

* * *

"Light-Kun, your face is red." L's voice pierced my thoughts. Crap.

"Whatever." I turned my head farther away.

I looked at the window's dark curtains that L never had pulled back to let sunlight in. I stood up and pulled L with me to open those fucking depressing curtains.

"Ugh! Light-kun! Why did you have to open those damned curtains? It's so bright!" L squinted and covered his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"You eat unhealthy, you don't exercise, the least you can do is get some fresh air and sunlight." I told him and pulled open the window. He shivered.

"But it's cold!" L whined.

"It's the middle of June! How can you be cold!?" I said shocked. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. L was always in a hot stuffy room, so maybe he was cold… OH COME ON! He couldn't be cold. There were people out side in t-shirts and shorts and L was in here with a long sleeved white shirt and baggy pants. How could he possibly be cold?

"Humph" L crossed his arm and walked back over to the couch. I hated being chained to L during the day. At night it was al right. L looks peaceful in his sleep. I am a creep. I am a gay creep who is in love with his enemy. Twisted right?

I sat on the couch next to him while he switched on the television and changed the channel to Sakura TV. It was normal news at the moment but I knew there was bound to be more killing's by "Kira". If Misa had done her job… Couldn't count on her though.

"AND NOW, MORE ON KIRA!" The announcer cried dramatically. "Kira has blessed us again, killing seven more of the worlds sins; three murderers and four rapist! Kira! You are our saviour! When will Kira bless us next?! Tune in, every three hours for more on Kira!" And then he continued to drabble on about the previous killings and how "blessed" they were to have Kira.

"L. What's the point of listening to the news everyday if you get the information on all of that before the public. I mean, you are the world's greatest detective."

"You above all people should know why, Light-kun. We have to see what the public is seeing."

"Oh." It was really hard to make conversation with a man that sat around all day eating _sugar._ How can someone eat that much sugar in a single sitting anyway. It was disgusting.

"Is something the matter?" L asked.

"No." Hell yes, there was something the matter. You. You are the problem L. I can't believe that I feel this way for you. It isn't right. I also have to kill you. Oh. No. Nothing is wrong. I wish I could have said that, but then I would be admitting to being Kira.

"Whatever Light-kun says." L shrugged and went back to watching Television and eating. I sighed and looked out the window. I really wished I could go outside. It's so boring in here. Nothing to do at all. L isn't any fun to be around… I thought of Misa. No. I would much rather be here in this boring hole that outside with Misa. I shuddered. Her screechy voice was rather annoying. Too bad I can't kill her. I still need her.

My mind started to drift off. Who should I kill next. How would I find out L's real name. Is it possible to kill Misa? I wonder if I should fuck L… Wait a minute. Where did that thought come from. I sighed again.

"Are you sure something is not the matter? You're sighing and it is getting quite annoying Light-kun." L said, his eyes still glued to the television.

"NO!" I paused. "I mean, no. I'm fine. Nothings wrong. I'm completely normal." L raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more. I really need to control my thought. I wouldn't want to get a "problem" while L was around… again.

There weren't very many clouds in the sky but the few that were had decided to piss me off. They covered the sun. It wasn't as bright anymore. I frowned. One thing after another. No matter how small. I hated not being in control even if it was the weather.

"There is something wrong Light-kun." L said after a while. "Your not acting like you usually do. Your looking out the window and frowning and sighing. You need a brake. Stretch your legs." L stood up. I just looked at him. Was I really that obvious? Yes. Yes I was. Fuck! "Where does Light-kun want to go?" L asked.

"Um. You can choose. I guess." I instantly regretted it when I saw that evil little glint in L's eye. Uh oh.

He dragged me off to Dairy Queen and bought a whole ice cream cake.

"How can you eat that much?!" I asked horrified. Ice cream was on the sides of his mouth and on his chin. His fingers wrapped around a spoon as he shovelled ice cream into his mouth.

"Hmm?" L replied still eating.

"That is a lot of ice cream." I swear my eyes were probably as big as saucers.

"Not really." L said quickly. "Would Light-kun like some?" L asked holding out another spoon towards me. I looked at it. "Come on. Let loose a little."

I took the spoon and took a bit off the other side of the cake and started to eat. I tried not to pay attention to all the looks people were giving us. Really, we were eating a whole cake.

The ice cream was cold (no, really?) and very sweet. I wasn't a big sugar person. I was actually quite surprised when the cake was all gone. Had we really eaten all of that? L had eaten more that ¾ of it for sure. At least, I think. Crap. I might have eaten too much. Then I'll get sick! Crap! This is the exact reason I don't eat too much sugar. I don't tolerate it very well. If I get sick… Damn it. If I have to puke my guts out, L is going to be there… Fuck!

"Come on L. We are going back. Don't you have work to do?" I tried not to sound anxious but I needed to get some form of medication in me to make sure, just in case, I did get sick.

"But Light-kun. I'm having fun." L stuck out his lower lip. "Let's go see a movie. I haven't done that in ages!" L said enthusiastically. I knew he just wanted to go there for another reason to eat candy and more sugar.

"No." I told him.

"There is something wrong with you today… Now what is it." L bit his thumb deep in thought.

"I ate ice cream. Ok? I would like to go back, take some medication and then we can go see a movie ok?" I was in no mood to argue with L at the moment. I'd do anything to get that medication.

"What is wrong with ice cream. I always eat loads of ice cream. I never get sick." L stated confused.

"Not everyone tolerates sugar the way you do." I said and yanked on the chain. "Let's go."

"Alright. But then we go see a movie." L followed me and we got a cab.

The moment we got there I ran to the bathroom, dragging L behind me.

"AHH! Light-kun why are you running." L asked worried.

I threw open the bathroom closet and grabbed the gravol. I sat on the floor against the wall, my legs stretched out and my head against the wall and I was looking at the ceiling.

"Light?" L dropped the "kun" after my name. "Are you ok?" L sat beside me. His shoulder brushed against mine. My heart and breathing sped up. Why was I so affected by him? It was sick and wrong to feel this way towards him; another man, my enemy.

"Ugh. I'm fine."

"That's all you ever say. Your fine and nothings wrong. You can tell me you know." L said kindly.

"I'll be fine after the medication kicks in." I groaned out. L nodded. I felt his fingers intertwine with my own. My mind seemed to be working really slow at the moment. This was good, wait, no, bad, good? Good because that meant the medication was starting to kick in, bad because THIS WAS L HOLDING MY HAND.

I started to panic. I turned my head and looked at L. He was staring intensely back at me.

* * *

Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please review! It will make me write faster! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"What?" I asked. My speech was slurring. "Stop staring at me. It's creepy."

L didn't say a word. I tried to get up off the floor but my body didn't seem to respond. Was it the medication? Had I taken the wrong one? I had I taken too much in my rush?

I felt my body start to go lax. No. This was not good. Not good at all. I was now leaning against L and my head was on his shoulder. My eyelids were drooping and I was feeling extremely tired.

"Light. Now is not the time to sleep. You promised that we would go to the movies." L said softly in my ear.

"Mrg." I groaned. Is that all he thinks about? L let out a breath and let go of my slack hand. I felt him move and his arms wrap around me. He picked me up and carried me bridal style. I had no idea where he was going.

He sat down somewhere and I tried to force my eyes open. It didn't work very well. I was still "blind" at the moment. Even after he sat down he didn't let go of me.

"You said we would watch a movie. We are going to watch a movie." L said firmly. He let go of my legs and reached for something. I heard the click of buttons and I guessed he had the television remote. We were sitting on the couch. Took me long enough to figure that out.

He flipped through the channels until he found a movie. All I could hear was some little girl squealing and a bunch of animals making noises in the background. A pig oinked and the girl called him "Wilbur". What the fuck was he watching?! I wasn't sure if the movie was just starting or ending or somewhere in the middle.

Since I was "sleeping", I didn't have control over my actions. At least that's what I hoped L would think. I snuggled into his chest and my hand grasped his shirt. I felt him stiffen.

I hoped he wouldn't move. It was quite comfortable here. He was very warm and I enjoyed having his arm around my back holding me. It was probably be the closest I'll ever get to L.

To my astonishment L put his over arm around me as well, embracing me. L, what were you playing at? Was this part of your big plan? Were you trying to get me to confess to you that I am Kira?

I let these thoughts slide as soon as they entered my mind. I didn't want to be bothered by them right now.

I didn't know how long we sat there in front of the television. It could have been days, hours, minutes. I had no sense of time. L picked me up again bridal style and carried me into another room again. This time, the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"It's a good thing your asleep Light. Or else you would have surely killed me by now for this." L said solemnly.

No I wouldn't. I wanted to scream at L but I was "asleep".

I felt him get into the bed beside me. L was full of surprises today. He pulled me to his chest, my face on his shirt. I inhaled. L smelt good. I can't believe I would say something like that, even to myself. I grasped his shirt with both hands kind of like I had in front on the television.

He didn't stiffen this time, he started petting my head and playing with my hair.

L, why do you tease me? You make it so hard to think about killing you. I know I will have to in the end, so why do you so this to me?

I really was tired so I let myself drift into a very comfortable sleep.

My dreams were plagued with L and today's events.

It was still dark out when I woke up. I was about to sit up when I noticed that L was still holding me. I smiled silently in the dark and cuddled back into his arms. It was warm and safe there. I felt better than I ever had. Misa held nothing on what I felt for L, but still…

L shifted and hugged me closer almost to the point of me being crushed.

"Light." I heard him whisper. I froze, not moving in the least. Was he awake? Would he be mad at me? What would his reaction be?

The chain jingled slightly but L remained asleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about. He had said my name. Could I possibly be in it? This thought made me happy. L might be dreaming about me.

"No. Stop. Don't kill…" L's voice was raspy and I could hear his breathing speed up.

What was he dreaming about? Was I about to kill him in his dream? Was he dreaming that I was Kira?

"L wake up." I said freeing myself from his grasp and sitting up to shake his shoulders.

"No. Let go." L said his eyes squeezed shut.

"L! Ryuzaki! Wake up!" I shook his shoulders harder.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOOOO!" L shouted and bolted right up almost making us hit foreheads.

"L?" I asked tensely.

"Light." He said relieved. He threw his arms around my neck and put his head on my shoulder and stayed there.

"Um… What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's strange isn't it?" He replied completely normally in my ear. His breath tickled my neck.

"Wh..what is?" I asked stuttering.

"How I was holding you and how you were returning my affection." Hold on a minute. Was he saying what I was hearing?

"L. What are you getting at?" I still didn't push him away.

"Do you… feel anything for me Light?" L asked nervous. He pulled away and laid his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

I didn't say a word I just let my head drop and I looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. I hated it. I didn't have any control over this situation at all. We sat there for a while before L finally let his arms drop off my shoulders.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"L. I think I do." I told him turning my face away. He just had to ask.

L didn't move, he just looked at me in silence. The silence was painful. I wanted him to say something, no I needed him to say something. This was another one of the times I wished I wasn't chained to L. I wanted to walk away and smash my head into the bathroom wall, take a shower, go for a walk, anything to get away.

After a while L finally spoke.

"Well now. This is a real situation." L bit his thumb in thought.

"Damn you L. I practically tell you that I'm in love with you and that's all you say!"

"Well. I am trying to figure out what I think about this situation, considering you might be Kira and could be coming up with a plan to fins out my name and then kill me. You could be scheming something. I'm not quite sure what I do think. I've never felt "love" before. I wonder if this is what it is or if I'm just so shocked. Hmmm. I wonder. I am a genius you know." L was still L. Always thinking of the Kira case first. "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." He stood up but I didn't follow. The chain was stretched as far as it could go.

"I'm not moving." I stated.

"But I'm hungry!" L whined. He only ever did when it involved food, sugary food that is. I guess it was my fault he whines a lot since we've been chained up. I don't enjoy the sugar as much as him and try and avoid it as much as possible. Chips are my preference.

"L. You haven't really said much other than the fact that I _might _be Kira. You asked me a question so I want to ask you one." I stared intensely at him.

"Alright but be quick. I'm _very hungry Light-kun." The dreaded "kun" was back._

"_What do you think of me?" I asked._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review. I always apreciate reviews! It makes me happy and when I'm happy, I write more! Review! Review! Review! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for sticking with me and reading up until this point! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I think Light-kun is very intelligent." L said. "Now lets go eat!" He tugged on the chain.

"That's not what I meant! Do you feel anything for me? Answer the damn question you asked me!" I yelled.

"Light-kun only said one question, that's two." L stated and yanked the chain hard enough to cause me to fall off the bed.

"Ow." I said and stood up. I was slightly disappointed in L's answer but I followed him any way. What else could I do?

L was acting as if nothing had happened. He was stuffing his face with pop tarts and strawberries loaded with whipped cream. I just ate a buttered piece of toast. It made me feel sick to think of anything sweet… Stupid cake, stupid ice cream, stupid medication, stupid movie, stupid L…

I wanted to yell at him even more now. I was just getting myself worked up. I needed to calm down.

I didn't even risk a glance at L throughout the morning. I was wishing for a distraction the whole time. L was a giant pain in the ass… hehe… if only… pain in the ass… if you get my drift… Ok. Way off topic. So I wanted a distraction. I got my distraction.

"Light!" Misa threw open the door and threw herself at me. She hugged me tight with her arms slung around my neck and sat on my lap. I swear to god, I was going to kill this whiney bitch someday…

"Hn." I replied to her.

"Can we go on a date Light!?" She said bouncing up and down in my lap. Of course that was the first thing she would ask. Fuck, I really wanted to slit her throat right now, or at least push her onto the floor, but I still needed her. She glared at L.

"I guess…" I told her. Anything to keep her happy. I do need her still after all.

"Does _he _have to come?" She pouting and continued glaring at L.

"Yes. I do have to come. If Light-kun goes, I go. That is the point of being chained together." L replied and took another strawberry and popped it into his mouth. He got a bit of whipped cream on his finger and he licked it off. I forced myself to look at Misa.

"Where should we go?" I asked her keeping my voice even.

"Hmm. Where hadn't Misa gone in a while…" Misa started talking in 3rd person. She's a strange one.

"Why not the cake place down the road?" L suggested innocently.

"It's not your date L! I'm mine and Light's!" She yelled at him causing L to move slightly away and pop another strawberry in his mouth. I sighed. These two were a better couple than Misa and myself. Then again, I wouldn't want Misa putting her evil devilish hands all over L. That was my job…

"Why not the new restaurant opening up a few blocks down?" I asked. It seemed like a nice (not to mention expensive) place. There would surely be lots of sugary things for L and something "normal" for me. Misa would probably go for the most expensive thing on the menu. Luckily, I never had to pay. Misa was too loyal… She gave me her bank card… Hehe. I love being evil. It's more fun and besides, I'm popular, I'm smart, I have a rich (not so beautiful but famous) "girlfriend" and I am god. How much better could life get? Really though.

"Yes! Misa loves new things!" Misa cried and hugged my neck again. I swear to god… Wait. I am god.

"Alright. When would you like to go?" I asked ignoring the annoying blond headed thing bouncing on my lap, as much as I could.

"I think I should decide." L said.

"Wahhhh!" Misa said releasing my neck to stare at L.

"If the timing doesn't suit me, Light-kun doesn't go." L stated normally.

"That is so not fair." The thing crossed it's arms and pouted.

"Misa please. It's only fair. I am a suspect for being Kira after all." I said kindly… At least attempting to.

"Aww. I don't like it though. Fine. When would be a good time for _you_." Misa asked L.

"Hmm. Judging by the amount of work and this Kira case has yet to close. I'd say." He paused for a moment and looked at the clock. "In three weeks, four days, thirteen hours and twenty-six minutes." Misa and I looked at him in disbelief.

"BUT THAT IS SO LONG!" Misa whined. Again.

"L. Come up with something more reasonable. Please." I gritted my teeth. He made me so mad sometimes, actually, most of the time.

"But why?" He asked and I raised an eye brow. "It seems quite reasonable to me." He looked at the clock again.

"Come on L. How 'bout this evening." I asked.

"No. I have lots of work to do."

"There will be cake." He glanced at me with interest. Yes! It would work. Hopefully. Sugar was his one and only weakness! Wait. Was I being evil over L's obsession with sugar. I really needed something to do other than mope all-day. "And chocolate." He was no longer holding the papers he had been previously looking through. "And pie, strawberry pie." I never got to list anything else.

"STRAWBERRY PIE! WE ARE LEAVING!" He stood up and started to walk towards the door. Misa got out of my lap before I was dragged out the door. She followed close behind.

"L wait. We haven't even changed since yesterday!" I almost yell.

"Right!" He turned around and pushed past me almost knocking me over into Misa. "But quickly! There is pie to be eaten!" He pulled me back into the room.

"Give us a minute to change Misa!" I said before L slammed the door.

"Quickly Light-kun!" L said. He was already dressed and I was only half dressed. I still needed to pick a shirt and a jacket out. "Faster! Hurry! I need my pie!"

I was practically dragged by the wrist by L out the door once again. I hadn't even gotten my jacket on.

Misa latched onto my free arm that wasn't attached to that stupid chain.

We got into the elevator and L was acting like a child and his fist toy. L would not calm down. It was _almost _like he was normal. Like he was on a sugar high or something but for L, he hadn't had much sugar at all this morning.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." L said quietly to his self. The elevator was taking too long for his liking apparently.

We practically ran outside where a nice car that Watari had just drove around the corner was parked waiting for us. I sat in the back seat with L and Misa sat in the front seat with Watari who was driving(like anyone would let Misa drive).

"TO THE RESTAURANT!" L yelled enthusiastically.

"Yes sir. Which one sir?" Watari asked politely. L opened his mouth to yell something but stopped and closed it, then opened it again. He slouched down and bit his thumb.

"It's to the left and down six blocks." I told Watari.

"Thank you." Watari smiled and started to drive down the road to the restaurant according to my directions.

The restaurant wasn't a large place. The walls were red brick on the outside and the door was a nice clean black. By the looks of it, not many people were there. It wasn't really a busy time between breakfast and lunch. That was alright with me. The less people that saw me chained to L and walking around with a creepy blond, the better.

I said thanks to Watari and he drove away. We entered the restaurant and it was brightly lit. It was something Misa loved. It's walls were a shade of red, almost burgundy and the chairs were a dark brown wood. The tables were covered by a dark green tablecloth.

I tall young woman with red hair showed us to our seats. We had requested a booth and we got one since there weren't many others in the restaurant.

"So. What now?" Misa asked after we were seated.

"We wait for someone to take our orders." I picked up the menus and passed them to Misa and L. I looked through mine. Everything looked good(well except all the sugary desserts).

"Hello. What can I get you to drink?" Another woman came and stood by our table. She had black hair and was very tall.

"What drink has the most sugar?" L asked her. She looked baffled for a moment but soon recollected herself.

"Probably one of the milkshakes or the pop." She stated and gave L a strange look.

"Ok then. I want a extra large chocolate milkshake. Can I get some strawberries as well?" L told her.

"Of course." She said sourly and then turned to Misa and I.

"Just water." Misa said. She was way too obsessed with her weight. The waitress nodded.

"Coffe." I said without glancing at her again.

The waitress scribbled this down and walked away.

"Light! I want to sit next to you, not this creep!" Misa pouted. She was sitting next to L and I was too. L was in the middle.

"L. Move!" I glared at him and he glared back.

"No."

"L. Come on. It is Misa and my date. Not yours." I tried to push him over so Misa could sit on the other side of me.

"But I'm comfortable here!" L whined. No. That wasn't right. Misa whines not L. Creepy!

"L. Please. Just move a little over."

"Don't call me L in public. Just Ryuzaki. Please." He sided over and Misa sat beside me.

At that point the waitress came with our drinks.

"Here you go." She placed them in front of us. "Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?" She asked.

"I'm ready." L..er..Ryuzaki said.

"Misa is!"

"I guess." I mumbled and chose the first thing on the menu.

"Alright I'll start with you." She motioned to Misa.

"I think I'll have the caviar with blini and lobster" Of course Misa chose the most expensive. The waitress nodded and looked at me.

"Steak." I said. It was a simple dish. An easy one the wasn't too expensive but still tastes good. She turned to Ryuzaki. Oh fuck.

"chocolate cheese cake, every kind of ice cream you have, pineapple upside down cake, another milkshake because I already finished this one, and… where is it?" L looked at the dessert menu. He looked at me then the waitress and then back at the menu.

"What?" The waitress asked.

"Do you have strawberry pie?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um. Well. No." She replied and blushed slightly when Ryuzbi's face changed from concern to horror.

"NO STRAWBERRY PIE! THAT IS CRIMINAL!" He shouted and stood up on the seat.

I rolled my eyes and the waitress stumbled back at Ryuzaki's outburst.

"YAGAMI! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Calm down. Just get something else." I told him. He was fuming but he ended up sitting down and getting the cherry pie instead.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and got to me profile to vote for your favorite yaoi pairing!


	6. Chapter 6

First off, I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader; cheywolfe! Please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

L continued to grumble for the next twenty minutes about not being able to have his strawberry pie and how only Kira would lie about something like that to get him to go to a restaurant he didn't even want to go to in the first place.

The waitress came with our food and L instantly shut up and started stuffing his face (no surprise there). I ate my steak slowly and Misa complained that her lobster was too messy to eat.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten lobster," I told her before taking another bite of my steak.

"But I _love _lobster!" Misa cried. She looked at her caviar before taking a bite. "Mmmm. This is so good! Want to try Light?!" Misa shoved the fork in front of my face.

"No. That's…" I was cut off by the forkful of food into my mouth. I was only _slightly _revolted by the fish eggs. I forced myself to swallow the vile stuff and smile. L's face was somewhat amused but when I turned to glare at him, his head fell down to look at his sugary meal and he started eating once more.

Misa continued jabbering about what she did the other day and about her photo shoots. I was bored out of my skull by the time the waitress had come to clear away our dishes and give us the dessert menu.

"What can I get you?" She asked Misa and I, but not L. She seemed quite agitated when L piped up.

"One of _everything!_" L exclaimed excitedly. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she shuffled away before Misa had a chance to order anything.

"This is great. I can't wait for it to get here." L said and grabbed the small dessert menu once again. I suppose he was looking for some form of sugary drink to go with his sugar filled meal, again." I'm sure I've said it before but, Sugar was his one and only weakness and It will be his downfall. I rolled my eyes and Misa was slightly dumbfounded. She didn't understand that it wasn't normal to order _everything _off a dessert menu or any menu, for that matter. She was just as clueless, if not more, as L about that kind of thing.

Misa wasn't very happy now that she couldn't have dessert. I, on the other hand, was extremely happy since Misa wouldn't be able to force feed me anymore vile food.

Misa grumbled and pulled out her ipod. She started humming to a song I didn't care for. It was loud and obnoxious. Just. Like. Her. L sat in his strange 'normal' way with his legs pulled to his chest, biting his thumb and thinking about something or other. He had a weird smirk on his face that terrified me quite a lot because every so often he would glance at me with those dark eyes of his. I shuddered against my will.

The room seemed so cold now and I started to wonder why when a large clanking of metal in the kitchen. I whirled my head around and looked over the edge of the booth. Everyone in the kitchen was yelling at each other.

"Who the hell orders that much?! No one can eat _that _much sugar and survive! Tell me that you're joking!" A high pitched voice cried out.

"No Ma'am. He said everything off the dessert menu," The waitress said and cowered slightly behind another waitress.

"Give them the bill and kick them out! Ban them from the restaurant! I don't care what you do, but we are not making everything off the dessert menu for one fucking person!"

"Yes ma'am." The waitress turned and fled toward the cash register at the front of the restaurant. The buttons clacked like an old fashioned type writer and the there was a small buzz as the bill was printed off. She hurried to our table and slammed it down in front of Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki picked it up in his thumb and index finger like he always does and looked questionably at the waitress.

"I thought I said I wanted dessert," He stated and glared at the little piece of paper with our bill on it.

"You're being banned. Finish with your bill and get out," She said, her voice a little shaken.

"Well, that's just great. Thanks Ryuzaki! I'm so happy now. Getting banned was at the top of my list for things to do today!" I said sarcastically.

"That's good then. At least someone got something good out of it all." Ryuzaki said and picked up the pen to sign the bill. I internally groaned. He's an annoying know-it-all. I wish he'd act normal just for once. He was always crazy and annoying like Misa or a know-it-all freak. There was never a normal moment around him.

Misa was tapping her fingernails on the table. Ryuzaki finished signing his name on the bill and gave the waitress the bill back with a check to pay for our meals. I was surprised that he would pay for Misa's and mine, but he is L and very rich.

We left in a hurry and Ryuzaki called Watari to come pick us up again. It was just starting to drizzle outside and we weren't allowed to loiter under the restaurants front entrance. So, we were stuck in the slight drizzle and our clothes were slowly getting wet. It took a while for Watari to get there with the car but we happily piled into the nice warm and dry car.

"My hair is all tangled!" Misa whined and clung to my arm with one arm and used her other hand to run through her hair in a sorrow attempt at brushing her hair. "Help me Light!"

"Um…" I looked at her but I didn't get to say or do anything else.

"I'll do it Misa!" L said and put his hand on her head.

"Eeeee! He touched me! I'm contaminated! Help!" Misa waved her arms around like the lunatic she was.

L looked at her and then at Watari and then at the door. I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about jumping out of the car. Misa was scary in her own _unique _way. Who wouldn't be afraid of _it_?

"Back to headquarters then, sir?" Watari asked L as we headed down the road.

"Yes. And could you pick up some strawberry pie filling after dropping us off? I didn't get to have my pie," L glanced at me again. I kept myself from shivering again. It was hard but I managed. He was probably going to get Watari to make a bunch of strawberry pies and then eat then all in that same nasty but cute way he always eats. I would probably end up being forced to eat it too. I hate strawberries and I hate pie. Let the torture begin.

The ride was quick and silent other than Misa's constant mumbling and odd cry as she tried to detangle her hair.

Misa continued complaining and decided it was best if she went back to her room and 'fixed up' before another photo shoot later tonight. Watari left to buy the pie filling, leaving L and I alone.

We went back upstairs and L sat in front of his laptop and started going over all the data on the Kira case. He handed me some files like he usually does. I was supposed to look through them and see if I could find anything else that might help with the case.

I looked out the window only to see a thick blanket of rain running down the window. It was pouring and the rain was very loud against the window. I went back to the files.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see L wincing at the rain. If he were a cat, he would probably be hissing at the dreaded wetness outside.

"Sir? I have your pie filling," Watari knocked on the door before opening it slowly.

"Yes. Thank you Watari. Set it on the table beside me," L pointed to the coffee table that was pushed out of the way. Watari set three cans of strawberry pie filling on the table, bowed slightly, and left.

L looked at the can before grabbing it and the can opener that Watari had left. He opened the can and stuck his finger in. He promptly got his finger coated and started sucking on it. I looked back at the window in hopes that my body didn't defy me.

I saw L stop for a second to glance at me, his eyes narrowed but he stuck his finger back in the can and sucked on his finger once again, but this time he was making small noises. I was getting hot. It was that or someone turned up the heat in the building, although that wasn't likely.

"Light-kun. Are you embarrassed?" L questioned, shifting closer to me.

I said nothing but I knew my face was red. Probably like the strawberry gunk he was eating.

"Why don't you answer? You know… I never got my pie that you promised," L said. He was now right beside me and I could feel his breath on my neck. Damn him. I could barely think. What was he playing at?

I tried to stand up but he just moved so that he was now sitting on my lap.

"Why do you try to run away? I thought you said you had 'feelings' for me," L stared into my eyes.

"It's not that simple," I told him and looked away.

"And why not? You're not Kira, are you? If you were, then you would be planning on killing me in the future, so this would be hard for you. Or you could be acting and trying to get close to me so you could learn my name and kill me? Am I right, Kira?"

"Don't you fucking using Kira as an excuse to fucking rape me! I am not Kira!" I yelled at his. When I was done I let out a breath. L rolled his eyes and kissed me quickly. It only lasted a second but it was enough to startle me. I shoved him out of my lap and he landed on his back on the floor with a thud.

"Ow," He stood up, rubbing his back. "That hurt."

"Good. Serves you right," I folded my arms and brought my legs to my chest. At least now he couldn't sit on me (although I wouldn't put it past him to sit on my head).

"That wasn't very nice Light-kun," He pouted but I could see the smile on his face.

"It wasn't very nice to tease me," I said and glared back at him.

"I was teasing you?" He said in fake stupidity.

"Shut up. I didn't ask for any of this."

"Yes you did. You didn't give me my pie. I need my sugar you know," L sat back down beside me so that our shoulders touched.

"You have pie filling so go make a pie," I said and motioned with one arm to the pie filling.

"Will you help me? I don't really know how to make a pie," L looked at me with big eyes.

"And everyone calls you a genius?" I asked in disbelief. He was probably just joking anyway. He was in love with sugar.

"Yes, everyone calls me a genius. What is wrong with me not knowing absolutely everything? If I knew everything, Kira would be caught already." L stated as I sighed.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice," I stood up and L and I went into the small kitchen.

"Um. So how do we make a pie?" L asked and looked at the assortment of ingredients I had pulled out of the cupboard. Watari usually did all the cooking so there was practically everything you needed to make every kind of sweet thing.

"I'll show you," I said and sighed. This was going to take a while. "First we need to make the crust or is there any frozen in the freezer?" I doubted there was but Watari seemed to know that if L wanted a pie, he would have to get the pie soon and having a pre made pie crust frozen saved time.

"I don't know." He answered. I turned around and went to the fridge. The fridge was large and stainless steal. It had a top freezer. I liked this feature; it reminded me of the fridge at home. I looked throughout the freezer but there wasn't much other that an old ice-cream cake from god knows when and frozen cherries and strawberries. Why did L need strawberry pie filling when he had frozen strawberries?

"Why don't we use the frozen strawberries instead? The pie will _probably _taste better." Yeah. Probably. I wouldn't know. I don't like pie much.

He thought for a moment. "Alright, I have another use for the pie filling." He would probably sit in front on his laptop and eat the whole god damned stuff. How could anyone do that?

We started on the pie crust first. It was a really simple and easy recipe I had memorized (don't get me wrong, I hate pie. My mother loves pie. She _forced _me to make pies when she was too busy. Actually, it was kind of fun but I'll never admit that).

"1 ½ cups of flour," I told L and he fumbled with the measuring cups.

He poured it in the bowl and I went and got the sugar. No way in hell was I letting him do the sugar. The crust would be ruined if I let him put the sugar in. 2 teaspoons of sugar was all that was needed but, if it was L, it would be 2 cups. There would be more sugar than everything else combined.

"Go get the salt," I told him. He reached over to the counter and grabbed the salt shaker. I took it and added about a teaspoon. "½ cup of vegetable oil," I said and he poured it in. "and 2 tablespoons of milk."

We mixed it all together and then put it in a pie pan. I spread it out, poked a few holes in the bottom and put it into the oven at 400 degrees Fahrenheit for 15 minutes.

"So now what?" L asked.

"We can wait or we can make the filling. If we wait we will be able to make the filling while the crust cools." I told him.

"Oh. That isn't any fun. I guess we can wait and I can eat the pie filling!" He grabbed the can and a spoon and started to eat the goo.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what you think, and what you think should happen next! Go to my profile to vote for your favorite yaoi pairing!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update! I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't seem to write anything anymore! I keep deleating and redoing it... Writers block sucks... Anyway, sorry this chapter isn't that long! Enjoy!

* * *

I sighed and watched him eating. I picked up a book that was lying on the table and started to read it. It was Watari's book. It was about different murders that were solved by a very clever detective named L. Obviously the person who wrote this book was obsessed with L or something. It wasn't very good in my opinion and seemed to run on and on about the same kind of this. L always solved the case. It was too obvious and there was no exciting bits. L was the most boring character ever. The author described him as a middle aged man with red hair and a slight beard, his eyes were supposedly green and he was really tall. I snorted at this.

All the interesting characters were the ones that went out and did all the dangerous work instead of sitting at a desk in a big fancy place. I laughed at this as well and looked around. Candy and case files littered the room and the sofa was in front of the laptop that sat on a small fold-out table. Yah, this was a big fancy office alright. The author was dead right.

I continued to read and it was quite repetitive; L saw case, L worked on case, L caught bad guy, L solved case, everyone's happy, the end. I turned the book over to see if any critics had put their input about it. This. Book. Was. A. Best. Seller. How in the world did this book become a best seller? L isn't _that _special. I've read books a million times better than this one.

I flipped open the book to a random page.

_L looked at the dish of food that sat in front of him. It was the finest chocolate you could get around._

"_Which type would you like sir? We have ones with nuts imported from over the sea and ones filled with fruit…" A waiter asked and motioned to the different kinds of chocolate._

"_No thank you," L said politely. "I don't eat anything with much sugar in it. It's bad for my health and it obscures my vision of the facts," L excused himself from his seat for he did not like sugar._

I looked at the writing and then at L who was happily eating his pie filling and then back at the page. I burst out laughing. L gave me a weird look but said nothing. I was leaning against the side of the couch clutching my side with one hand and the book with my other.

The day L stops eating sugar will be the day hell freezes over. My laughing fit didn't end for quite some time. L had polished of his pie filling and the stove timer was beeping, indicating the pie crust was done. I had almost forgot about the pie.

I took a deep breath and ceased my laughing to get the crust out of the oven.

It smelled good in my opinion even if I didn't like pie.

"L, the crust is done. Are you gonna come make the pie or just sit there eating?" I looked at him. He dropped his spoon on the chair he had been sitting on and placed the almost empty jar of pie filling on the table as he walked by.

"Alright pie master, what are we supposed to do?" L looked at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Pie master?" So now I had a nickname. That's just _perfect! _

"Yes. You are the pie master because you know how to make pie and I don't,"

"Wouldn't that make the majority of women pie masters as well?"

"Hmm. Light-kun makes a good point…" He bit his thumb and I got the strawberries out of the fridge, sugar, cornstarch and salt out of the cupboard and ¾ cup of water.

I placed them on the counter while L continued mumbling to himself.

"Hey L?" I waved my hand in front of his face and he glared irritated at me. "Are you going to help me make this pie or what?"

"Right. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Crush the strawberries in a pot, then add the water and simmer for 3 minutes,"

He blinked a few times before grabbing the strawberries and pot.

Navigating in the kitchen was harder than I would have thought. The chain the connected the two of us kept getting in the way or restricting movement.

But in the end, we managed to get the pie filling made. (after L ate half of it and we had to make more)

"It tastes so good though! Just another little taste! Please Light-kun!" L begged and I held the filling away from him.

"No! Unless you don't want any pie! Shove off!" I yelled at him as he grabbed my arm to try and pull it towards him. "You already ate a jar of pie filling! Let me finish the pie,"

I elbowed him in the chest and he stumbled back. "Ow. That hurt a little." L stayed silent after that but kept glancing at me while I finished the pie and popped it in the oven and set the timer once more. I swear he's plotting something. His evil innocent glares are completely, well, evilly adorably.

L and I sat on the couch. L had his laptop in front of him doing god knows what and I had flicked on the TV.

I wasn't really paying attention to the TV and I could tell L wasn't paying attention to his laptop. He was biting his thumb like he always did when he was deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

Not saying a word he just held onto my hand, it was a little creepy, but I couldn't complain.

"Ryuzaki?" I finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" I said referring to our hands.

"Holding your hand. I would have thought that quite obvious."

"That isn't what I meant."

"I know."

"Then what is with the dumb answer?" I was now looking at him and slightly annoyed.

"The silence _was _enjoyable…" He said lazily.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means shut up," L suddenly grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer to his face. I could only stare in shock at him when he planted a small kiss on my lips.

* * *

Please review! What should Light do? How should he react? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Go to my profile to vote for you favorite yaoi pairing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for a long time!**

* * *

I pushed him away and yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" L looked perfectly calm and as if it was no big deal.

"You see, I've been thinking." He blinked and shifted his position so that he was leaning closer to me once again. "You said that you have feelings for me. Could these feelings be love?" He smirked slightly.

"No of course not! Are you insane!" I panicked and tried to get up and run away but the chain kept me from going any farther than a few feet. L got up and followed me as I paced and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"I think you love me." L finally said.

"Shut up!" I turned sharply and punched him in the face sending him stumbling backwards and clutching his now bloody nose.

"Just fuck off!" Not good. Not good at all.

We ended up in the kitchen with L using half a forest worth of paper towel for his bloody nose.

As if these arrangements weren't awkward enough. It'll be nearly impossible to get any sleep later.

"That wasn't very nice." L said while holding a wad of paper towel against his nose.

"…" I couldn't say anything now. I had just hit the legendary L and drawn blood. I could be convicted for assault if L desired!

The ding on the oven went off and I rushed to get the pie out of the oven. I jammed the oven mitts onto my hands and pulled open the door. The smell of pie was overwhelming and sickening sweet. I pulled the pie out half way and I accidentally hit my arm on the roof of the oven.

"Ow! Crap!" I yanked the pie out quickly with my other hand and placed it on the top of the oven. "Shit!" I hurried over to the sink and flipped on the cold water. It helped a little but my arm still stung.

"You deserved it." L stated as he hovered behind me. I jumped at the proximity.

"Damn it L. Stop acting like this. If you want me to say I'm kira, it aint happening!"

"I'm merely standing behind you. I'm not touching you." L stuck his finger in front of my face. "I'm not touching you in the slightest." He smirked.

"Ahh! I'm chained to an insane person!" I threw my arms up and sat on a wooden chair.

"Me? Insane? No? Really?" L said and moved his face right in front of mine and pressed his forehead to my forehead. My breathing quickened.

"See what I mean?" I shoved him away once again. Wait, why did I shove him away if I like him? I've thought dirty thoughts, ahem, before… about L. What am I doing? I'm letting him bully me into being the uke! No way. Nope. I, Light Yagami refuses to be the uke!

"Pie!" L yelled and ran towards the pie dragging me along as if he just realised that it was there.

"Pfft." I rolled my eyes.

He then calmly cut himself a slice of pie (actually it wasn't just a slice, it was half the pie). He was extremely careful not to miss a single bit of pie.

He was about to take the first bite but stopped, thought for a moment and promptly flung the forkful of pie at my face. It hit my cheek and got in my hair…(Oh my precious hair!)

"What was that for?" I glared at him. He just shrugged.

"Oops. It slipped." He grinned evilly. Damn him. Stop trying to seduce me. At least this offered an opportunity for me to attack him. Two can play at this game.

"Such a waste of pie… I thought you wanted to eat the whole thing!" I said in fake shock.

L raised an eyebrow and picked up a roll of paper towel and went to hand it to me.

"Oops." I said and pressed the paper towel into the rest of the pie. "No more paper towel." I smirked and stuck my tongue out childishly at him. This was oddly… fun.

L wiped the pie off my face with his finger, standing very close to me. I shivered at his touch and grabbed his wrist.

"L." I whispered and rested my forehead against his. His eyes were wide when I kissed him this time.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts! Should they continue?**


	9. Chapter 9

Last chpter everyone! Woot! Hope you liked reading it! Check out my new forum on deathnote. It's called strawberry pie lightxl. I wonder why... LOL!

* * *

His reaction wasn't exactly expected but it wasn't a shock either when he wrapped his arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm," He purred and I pressed my tongue against his lower lip. I slid my arms around his slim waist and held him close and he gasped giving me entrance to his mouth.

I burned with desire now. I wanted to kiss him forever, hold him forever, and never leave him. Ever.

His mouth was sweet with the taste of pie as I explored it with my tongue. I couldn't tell if it was my heart or his heart that was thudding hard, probably both. Heat radiated from both our bodies causing us to sweat as we tongue wrestled.

I wanted to take him right here, right now. On the floor.

I reached in between us started a small circular motion between his legs.

"Ahh!" He groaned and pressed his hips forward against my hand. The sugar crazed L was responding to something other than sugar. It's a miracle… No, the miracle is that L wants this as much as I do.

I continued to rub and with the other hand I pulled his shirt off and then my own.

I was pushing against him and he started to take a step back but tripped over his feet sending us sprawling on the floor.

"Ow!" L hit his head when we fell. I got off of him and looked at him rubbing his head.

"Sorry," I mumbled and he stood up. I stood up and followed him into the bedroom.

"It's okay." L said. "My head doesn't hurt that much. You'll just have to make me feel good if you're serious about taking it all the way." He sat down on the bed and looked up at me.

No way. L had just submitted. He was accepting the fact that he was the uke.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm taking it all the way. Who do you think I am?" I pushed him down and climbed on top of him straddling his hips. This was going to be good.

I ran my fingers over his bare chest and teased the small pink nubs, rolling them between my fingers.

L's hands were balled into fists as he clenched the bed sheets. His face was turned away but I could see that he was struggling to contain his voice.

"Let it out." I leaned forward and kissed him pulling him on top of me this time.

"Ah! Light-kun!" L gasped as I slid my hand into the back of his pants and pushed a finger inside his tight warmth.

L spread his legs wide and rocked against my finger letting out small sounds of pleasure and I listened with a small smile of satisfaction on my face. He was too cute, just adorable. Why hadn't I done this sooner?

I pushed my own pants down and removed his quickly. We were both needy and needed it now.

Our bodies were hot and sticky against one another as I moved my 3 fingers inside of him. Moans were load and L seemed to have let go completely. He wasn't holding back anymore.

"Is it okay if I put it in?" I pulled back and looked at his face.

"Do you need to ask?" L smirked and kissed me passionately. I pulled my fingers away and pushed his thighs even farther apart.

"This might hurt." I whispered against his cheek.

"I know." L whimpered. He was genuinely scared. Who would have thought he would get scared from something like this.

I positioned my length at his entrance and pushed the tip inside. He gripped my bad and his nails dug into my back painfully.

"Keep going idiot." L said huskily and pressed against me hugging me tightly.

I pressed further and his nails continued to dig into my back.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Idiot. You're already that far in."

I nodded and thrust the rest of the way in. The heat was unbearable. I wanted so much to feel it more but L didn't seem up to it at the moment. He was gasping in pain trying to adjust to my size.

I stayed still for a moment and let his breathing slowed a bit.

"Move." His voice was raw and needy.

I started slow with my thrusts. They weren't very deep and got annoyed quickly with this so I quickened my pace. Slamming into his hot core with much force earning delighted cries of pleasure and moans from the raven beneath me.

My hand was wrapped around his length and pumping in time to my thrusts.

"I'm gonna…" L moaned as I thrust in deep hitting the spot that made his cry out loudly.

"I know. Me too." I quickened my pace to deep quick thrusts. We both came at the same time.

"Light!"

"L." It was almost too perfect but we ended up laying there after wards. Not even getting up to clean up the mess, not really caring at all. We laid there well into the night before getting up and heading to the shower.

It was a long shower. I'll just say that. I'm sure you can guess what happened.

We cleaned up the sheets and went to bed.

I held him in my arms and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Light." L looked at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Good night L." I replied. "We should make strawberry pie more often."

"Agreed." He closed his eyes and cuddled against me. He is just too cute.

* * *

Please review any last thoughts! I would appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
